Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to fault tolerant semiconductor memory systems and, in particular, to an arrangement which insures that each address of the memory system contains only a number of defective storage locations that is equal to or less than the number of errors that can be corrected by conventional processing of the ECC check character by an associated error correcting system.